Rester dans l'ombre
by Anastasia-Chan
Summary: Rufus Barma est aux aguets. Il veut absolument découvrir l'étrange relation qui unit le jeune Oz Vessalius et Elliot Nightray depuis peu…
1. Chapter 1

Une Fic pour une amie que j'ai faite il y a deux mois. Je voudrais vous la faire partager.

Couple : Elliot/Oz

* * *

><p>Tout était magique. Magnifique. Splendide. Les soirées auxquelles tous les nobles rêvaient d'y participer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans leur vie. Les soirées bien arrosées, où l'on y rencontre des personnes importantes, essayant du mieux qu'on peut, de trouver des marchés à faire avec elles. Les avances d'hommes aux jeunes demoiselles qui ne cessent de parler de leurs robes, de regarder les petits amis potentiels, chuchotant. Les couples de danseurs au milieu de la piste, les robes colorées virevoltant autour des corps minces des jeunes filles, toutes souriantes. Les éclats de rires, les discussions, les chuchotements, les murmures. Tout cela se transformait en brouhaha indescriptible. Seule la musique dominait tout ceci. Une musique douce, une mélodie, un rythme doux sur lequel dansent tous les couples. Une mélodie similaire à « Lacie », cependant plus joyeuse.<p>

Oz Vessalius attendait là, assis sur une chaise, celle-ci adossée au buffet duquel les enfants venaient souvent grignoter, leur ventre criant famine à cause du repas trop particulier des adultes.

Le jeune Vessalius, les mains sur les genoux, un sourire presque indescriptible gravé sur ses lèvres, attendait silencieusement. Se balançant de temps à autre au rythme de la musique, les yeux fermés. Il aimait cette mélodie qui faisait le vide dans son esprit.

Pourquoi un jeune homme comme lui, âgé maintenant de dix-sept ans, n'allait-il pas rejoindre les danseurs, invitant une jolie jeune fille avec lui ? Et bien, c'est très simple. Il avait sa raison personnelle, qu'il partageait avec une seule personne.

Le blond leva alors les yeux vers un jeune homme dansant avec une jeune fille, ses prunelles vertes rencontrant d'autres bleus. L'homme sourit après avoir capté le regard du Vessalius, qui rougit par la suite, baissant les yeux.

Ce jeune homme avait senti le regard brulant du Vessalius posé sur lui tout au long de la soirée. Un regard qu'il ne se lasserait pas de croiser. Deux petites prunelles vertes, rencontrant les siennes, bleues claires. Ce garçon n'était autre qu'Elliot Nightray, hérité de cette famille, souriant à un Vessalius.

Le jeune blond lança un autre regard vers le Nightray, clignant un de ses yeux, souriant à pleine dent.

« Je t'attends. »

Il partage le même et unique de secret.

OooO

Assis sur la balustrade d'un balcon, la tête sur son genou, de longs cheveux rouges sang flottant dans le vent, le Duc Barma écoutait les récits de la Duchesse Rainsworth.

« Tu prétends tout savoir, Rufus, » rit-elle en cachant la partie inferieure de son visage à l'aide de son éventail blanc, « Mais tu n'y connais rien aux sentiments humains ! »

Elle se mit à agiter son éventail vers le Duc qui soupira. La duchesse riait, malicieuse. Encore une tentative d'avance envers Cheryl qui avait raté.

« Oui, c'est vrai… Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux sentiments humains, » avoua ce dernier en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui barraient le visage.

« Tu l'avoues enfin Rufus ! »

Le Duc Barma sortit à son tour son éventail en acier, et s'éventa légèrement, balayant le jardin des Rainsworth du regard.

« Oui, cette phrase que vous dites toujours… » fit-il sans regarder la Duchesse.

« Laquelle ? »

« L'amour frappe n'importe qui. »

Rufus Barma sourit, et jeta un regard vers la duchesse qui fut à l'écoute du Duc.

« Mais vous avez oublié une partie importante dans cette phrase, » répliqua ce dernier en fermant d'un coup sec son éventail.

« Quoi donc ? »

« L'amour frappe n'importe qui, _pour__n__'__importe__qui._ »

« Tu veux dire par là que l'on peut tomber amoureux d'une personne étant pauvre lorsque l'on est noble ? »

Rufus Barma rit silencieusement, puis sauta de la balustrade, attrapant une des tasses de thé, but une gorgée, puis regarde fixement la duchesse.

« Je veux dire, l'amour frappe n'importe quelle personne, qu'elle soit une femme ou un homme, pour n'importe quelle personne, qu'elle soit aussi, femme ou homme. »

« Que veux-tu dires ? » La duchesse semblait perdue.

« Deux hommes ne peuvent-ils pas s'aimer ? »

La Cheryl arqua un sourcil, posant sa tasse dans la petite assiette, observant la moindre expression du Duc.

« Rufus… Tu aimerais… Un homme ? »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges éclata de rire, plaqua une main sur son visage, essayant de se calmer. Mais, il stoppa vite son rire, voyant la duchesse prête à s'armer de son éventail déjà ouvert.

« Non, Duchesse Cheryl Rainsworth, vous êtes la seule et unique personne que j'aime. »

Il se courba légèrement, souriant.

« Mais, à qui faisais tu allusion en parlant… D'aimer un autre homme ? »

« Comme vous le savez, je sais tout. »

La Duchesse hocha la tête, amusée.

« Je connais deux hommes qui s'aiment. Bien sur, à mon plus grand étonnement. »

Ce fut à la Rainsworth de rire, Rufus Barma, arquant un sourcil, quelque peu vexé.

« Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ? Ils sont peut-être juste ami ! Voyons, une femme doit aimer un homme, un homme, une femme. »

« Je suis sérieux. » Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de la duchesse, appuyant son menton contre sa paume de main. « Je les ai vus ensemble, ne voulant pas être découvert… Se parlant comme le font deux amants… »

« Une pièce de théâtre ? »

« S'embrassant… »

« Une pièce de théâtre, n'est ce pas ? »

« Connaissant ces deux personnes, faire du théâtre ensemble les aurait plutôt poussées à se tuer l'un envers l'autre qu'autre chose. »

Cheryl avait toujours aimé les livres de romance, à l'eau de rose, et ne se lassait pas d'en raconter encore à sa petite fille. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé des romances entre deux hommes. Pour elle, c'était comme une aberration envers la nature.

Elle leva les yeux vers le jardin, voulant en savoir plus.

« Qui sont ces deux personnes ? »

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p>

Vos impressions ? 'u'


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^

En espérant que vous allez aimer la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait tard en été, et lorsque qu'il commença à disparaître, ainsi que ses rayons de lumière, il était presque onze heures du soir. Tout était enfin calme, la fête était finie, la musique s'était stoppée et les couple sortaient du manoir des Barma, silencieux, sourire aux lèvres, certains, s'attardaient sur le perron pour remercier le Duc Barma.<p>

Tout était calme, ici aussi, dans le manoir de Pandora. Les agents étaient tous allez se coucher tôt à cause des missions qui ne font que se multiplier, et qui les fatiguaient.

Lorsqu'Elliot Nightray passa le pas de la grande porte de Pandora, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités sur le carrelage gris. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux vers la source du bruit, qu'une masse lourde s'écrasa sur lui, emprisonnant son cou de deux bras fins.

« Oz, on pourrait nous voir, » rit le Nightray sans pour cela repousser le blond, passant ses bras autour de la taille.

« Ils dorment tous, » rétorqua l'héritier des Vessalius.

« Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? »

Elliot Nightray était l'un des invités d'honneur de cette soirée, ne pouvait pas être spectateur de la fête et ne pouvait partir avant que les derniers invités n'aient quitté le manoir des Barma. Le jeune Vessalius, qui avait senti la fatigue sur ses épaules, était alors rentré avec Gilbert Nightray, qui lui aussi sentait son esprit divaguer.

Puis, le Vessalius s'écarta du Nightray, le laissant un peu respirer.

« Tu n'as pas dansé une seule fois ce soir, » remarqua le Nightray en décoiffant le blond qui sourit.

« Normal, Elliot, tu es la seule personne avec qui j'accepterais de danser. »

Le Vessalius avait dit ça en riant, possédant toujours son sourire innocent gravé aux lèvres. Puis, il se tut, regardant la main du Nightray tendu vers lui, un léger sourire en coin.

Oz Vessalius ne parut pas comprendre tout de suite, ou du moins, était trop étonné du geste de son partenaire pour dire quoique se soit.

« Oz Vessalius, veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ? »

« E… Elliot… Je… ! »

Le blond sentit ses joues chauffées, et son cœur battre à la chamade sous les mots doux du Nightray. Et oui, Elliot savait se montrer délicat envers le jeune Vessalius.

Oz déposa alors sa main dans la paume du Nightray. Sous le contact chaud de leur peau, le jeune hérité des Vessalius devint alors plus rouge qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Puis, Elliot attira le blond contre lui, les cheveux du plus jeune chatouillant le cou du Nightray.

« Tu l'as toujours ? » demanda alors le plus âgé.

« La… Lacie ? »

Un regard pouvait dire tout un tas de choses. Oz Vessalius et Elliot Nightray le savaient mieux que personne, car ils devaient sans arrêt se lancer des regards furtifs pour ne pas lâcher tout haut des mots qui les conduiraient à leur perte.

Ils communiquaient grâce aux yeux.

Sans lâcher le regard du Nightray Oz fourra sa main libre dans la poche de son pantalon noir, sortant la montre à gousset en or, comportant la mélodie Lacie. Elliot déposa sa main sur les poings fermés du Vessalius contenant la montre.

Les premiers sons de la mélodie se firent entendre, disparaissant toutes choses autres des deux protagonistes. Elliot plaça sa main droite sur la hanche du jeune Vessalius, Oz, prenant la place de la jeune femme. Oz n'avait jamais dansé comme cela auparavant, pourtant, après quelques difficultés au début, il fut complètement hypnotisé par la musique, et laissa ses pas le conduire.

Il sentait la chaleur du Nightray contre son corps qui ne cessait de se rapprocher. Le blond posa sa tête contre la poitrine d'Elliot, fermant les yeux, souriant, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait atour de lui… Gardant en tête Elliot Nightray.

Pandora, les Chains, l'Abyss, les familles Ducales, les Ducs, les obligations, les droits, les règles, les interdictions, les devoirs, tout ceci disparut.

Ils dansaient dans le hall de Pandora, calme malgré la mélodie qui se jouait silencieusement, et les bruits de leurs talons frappant le sol.

Lacie les emmenait dans un autre monde un rêve irréalisable.

Où tout était permis.

Lorsque la mélodie se stoppa, Elliot serra le corps fin d'Oz contre lui, la tête du Vessalius dans sa poitrine, ses cheveux blonds lui chatouillant maintenant le visage.

Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans bouger, au milieu du hall, Elliot caressant doucement les cheveux du jeune Vessalius.

Puis, Oz Vessalius releva légèrement la tête, pour capter le regard du Nightray. Ses prunelles saphir rencontrèrent les émeraudes. Ce contact visuel leur suffit pour dire tout bas ce qu'il aurait pu se dire tout haut. Ces trois mots uniques que l'on vous chuchote à l'oreille avant de sombrer dans une joie immense.

Le blond dût se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, afin d'être à la hauteur du plus âgé, leurs lèvres se frôlant. Ne pouvant attendre davantage, Oz Vessalius plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du Nightray, l'embrassant doucement. Elliot Nightray ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir se baiser…

Tel était leur secret.

* * *

><p>Désolée pour ce chapitre si court (et un peu guimauve sur les bord :X), mais je vais me rattraper, la suite attend toujours au chaud dans mon ordinateur ^^<p>

Merci à vous !


End file.
